Gundanium Mermaid
by Seer Vixion
Summary: A mermaid Tale that is loosely based off the classic and Disney. A birthday to forget. A rescue forbidden. A love gone wrong. A mermaid with a curse and a meddling witch. And two gifts that are never forgotten. Ch4 up
1. The Princess and the Pauper

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam in any way of form. I do not own the Little mermaid in anyway or form either. This tale is mostly based on the Classical version of the fairytale. I do not LIKE the Disney version of Little Mermaid. they take good tales and twist them. Watch or read the original version of the Little mermaid and tell me you do not see my view. I like the original versions much better. However that does not mean that i don't like watching Disney movies. I happen to like a few of them but I just don't like it when they twist the stories.

Watch the history of the Little mermaid at youtube.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sun shone through the deep blue waters of the ocean, penetrating the darkness and glittering off the bodies of the aquatic creatures moving through her body. Creating a harmonious melody of light. A creature rare and widely known swam along adding to its wonders. The creature? A mermaid. The body of a fish and the torso and head of a human. How these creatures came about has never been know. But they existed._

_Well that is what my friend would have written had she the choice, but she can neither write nor speak. She suffers through many pains that I cannot help her with, one of which is that she is a mermaid and I am a merman. She chose to live among the creatures called man and bear the pains that her choice cost. She has as much time in the world until her true love marries another. She cannot use her, what used to be melodious, voice. Every step she takes is like sticking a thousand needles in her leg. All of this came about simply by over exerted curiosity, for if she had never disobeyed her father and grandmother this never would have happened._

**_Excerpt from the Journal of Duo Maxwell. _**

**_The Head of Atlantian Security_**

"Youko(1)! Wait up! _Wait Up_! We aren't allowed to go that far yet! You know we have to wait until you get your Pearl of Age!" yelled a brown haired boy with purple eyes.

"I know that, YOU know that and yet all of my sisters already have their pearls. They come back saying how the wind sings to them and gently caresses their skin. How the Moon has this soft glow that it never hurts to look at it. Duo, I WANT to see the surface, I want to feel the wind and to see the moon that glows so soft. My sisters all got their Pearls when they reached fifteen. I am eighteen and STILL haven't received mine." Youko ranted. It was a familiar rant that she had said many times over the past two years, and often heard by her best friend and partner in mischief Duo.

She turned around. Her black hair floating in the ocean. "I know you are tired of my ranting, and I know that the only reason Gran hasn't given me my pearl is that I am the last of grandchildren to come of age. I also know that they don't want to give it to me because of the long history of trouble making I have gotten into with you." she added gloomily, her green tail swishing back and forth in the still water, as she rubbed her arms anxiously.

Duo knew that this was true. Being the last in a line of daughters meant being treated as the baby even if you were twenty. And that took it's own toll on his best friend. Ever since they met she had been treated always younger than what she was. Her parents and guardians hoping that she would stay small in the mind if not the body. The two trouble maker had met because of a horrible accident.

_The Sea Witch Dorthy Catalonia had made the sea into an angry beast. Howling with rage and turning the water black with silt and sand. The only buildings that were safe were inside the Kingdom of Atlantica. One of the Buildings were just barley inside the border and in one of the more poorly built areas too. The building was an orphanage and a church combined. Mer-orphans had decided to go out and play and the Father in charge of the place and a devote believer in gods, had just brought in many children that had been stealing from the city vendors to survive. He had accidentally caught the leader by colliding with him. After that the Father had been kind enough to pay off the fee the bunch had taken and brought them home, to the Maxwell church. The group took little time becoming civilized and almost all of the thieves were adopted out, except for Duo. He had been an unruly little beast of a mer-child. Trying his hardest to make Father Maxwell mad at him, to get him to throw him out, back into the streets. Father Maxwell never gave up hope that Duo could be loved, If only by him and His wife Sister Helen. _

_It was one day that they were talking about the Sea Gods and those that live above the sea that Duo blurted out in a rushed sentence, "I only know of one God and that is the only God I believe in, Shinigami, the God of Death." Sister Helen asked why and he responded back, "The God of Death is the only God that plays with our lives. He comes unseen and he always leaves with those that are precious to you. For Death is a certain thing but you never know when it will happen." he said stated quietly. After that statement a little girl ran through the church. _

"_PAPA MAX!" the child cried out._

"_Princess! What are you doing here? Is you Father visiting again?" The stunned Father asked. The girl nodded. _

"_Uh huh, yup he is here, he brought more supplies for you to have. Ne Papa Max? Who is this boy?" she asked suddenly._

"_His name is Duo. Duo This is the Youngest princess Of Atlantia, Princess Yuoko Atlantica Triton, The seventh and last daughter to King of Atlantia." _

"_You can call me Youko, if you want. I don't like being called Princess...it makes you sound as if you are either mad or are babying me, I don't like that." She smiled. Her blue eyes shining with happiness._

"_I am Duo, I may run, I may hide, but I NEVER tell a lie." Duo said with equal happiness. They had both seen mischief in each other's eyes, and Youko started visiting Duo everyday, or at least she did until the church was destroyed, and Duo was the only survivor._

_The Sea Witch had created a strong storm one day while they were playing near an octopus's garden. When the storm hit, they hid the cave. When it was over, they had to dig their way out. When they got back to the Church the building was demolished and Sister Helen's top half was sticking out from under a pile of rock. She had just enough life to tell them that Duo was the only one left and that Father Maxwell had been swept away by the storm and most likely had died. _

_Youko saw Duo's eyes fill with extreme sorrow as his only mother figure faded away in his arms. She swore that even if Father Maxwell was still alive out there somewhere, she would make sure that he was prepared to deal with it, as if he was dead. She didn't want to see her best friend worry himself sick trying to find him. If they ever did find him, then Duo would be so happy, but if they never did, then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain then._

_Yuoko took Duo back to her home. She told her Grandma what had happened and asked if Duo could stay at the Palace. It was agreed but only under one condition, that in the future Duo would train to be her bodyguard. Youko had no problem with that. At least until she realized that he was old enough already to take classes and to train. There was hardly anytime for them to spend together, but when they did get together, they pulled the funniest pranks on the whole Palace. There was this one prank that involved a whole lot of seaweed and a punch of shells. Her sisters opened up their bedroom door to find a 'Sea monster' fall out onto them...All six of them screamed. _

_It was often then not that Youko would end up tending Duo's wounds and bruises. The Palace Guards trained him hard and fast, Making him learn all styles of fighting that they had. Within ten years, Duo had become the Head of Atlantian Security. And now the troublesome two were thicker than blood._

That was how they had met. There was only one surprise for Duo. One day while they were goofing off Yuoko had decided to start singing. Duo had urged her not to sing in front of her Grandma or her Dad. If she did she would be put into concert after concert, never earning herself a moment's respite, and what free time they did have would be taken away to only Hello's and Goodbye's

"Oh come on Duo just a few moments on the surface please! I should have seen it at least two years ago but I let my family control me and now three have passed. Duo I know you never got to see the surface either. Please! Please with a seaweed parfait on top!" she begged.

"How can I say no to a seaweed parfait? Only five minutes Youko-chan that is IT I mean it. Until you get your Pearl, Five Minutes is it." he scolded, gently hugging her. Youko's smile shone all the way up to her blue eyes, causing them to smile brightly. It had to be one of her most brightest and most happy smile he had seen in a long time. "Yeah Lil' sis we go to the surface tonight at midnight. Be ready. I will sneak you out and we can admire the moon and feel the wind."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

1-Youko Child of the Ocean

Vixi: Well how did you like this? As I said before This is loosly based off the classical version of the little Mermaid. Please do not ruin this for anybody if you know how this is supposed to end in your reviews. I am going to try and update at least once a week.

Read and Review

seaweed parfaits for anybody who reviews.


	2. FRENCHED!

Gundamium Mermaid

Chapter 2

By Seervixion

October 6, 2007

It was hard waiting for midnight to come that night. Especially since her family decided to keep and extra careful watch on her. There was a witches storm that night. you and Duo were worried that it would cause a delay in their departure. It ended minutes before midnight. Youko swam around Duo, laughing and giggling like she was ten years younger. Duo was just happy to see her that happy as well.

As they made their way to the surface, Youko saw a black shadow far above them. Her curiosity getting the better of her, and dragging Duo's curiosity along too, She swam faster than before just to see what had made that huge shadow. A bright flash and a feel of a thundering boom shocked the two just before they broke out of the water. Another bright flash and a flash of red that looked like an anemone was briefly seen by both of them. The book that followed after made the two dive back under the water for a short time. They swam to a nearby rock and just sat and watched the flashes of light and booming noises.

Amazed by the lights and sounds they almost forgot about the moon and the wind until a strong gust a wind breathed across the two. Youko shivered. The wind was caressing her skin, and at the same time it had such a sorrowful melody to it, as it blew across her face. The sorrowful melody made her look up at the sky. Thousand of twinkling lights stared back at her, as well as a large pale circle in the sky issuing forth a soft luminous light that bathed their pale skins. Duo sighed in happiness. Sure it had been longer than five minutes, but he was hardly thinking about that. The wind and the moon was so relaxing and melodious, that he felt like he was in heaven.

Another flash of red light went off and this time they saw a ship! Oh it almost paled in comparison to the ships they had seen on the floor far beneath them, but then again, maybe it floating across the water with some sort of music echoing forth from it made a difference. The two gave each other a daring grin and started racing toward the ship. Duo won, having more endurance and more strength than the youngest princess.

Youko found a rope to pull herself up near the deck, Duo followed. There were two-leggers dancing! It was absolutely amazing and intoxicating, at the same time. To both the mer-folk it looked like a hypnotizing mating dance, but still it was lovely.

"Wow! amazing! So these are humans. Who would have thought they looked like that!" Youko whispered in amazement.

"Yeah! Look at their faces! See the on that looks like stone statue? He is.." he never got to finish his sentence as suddenly a large four legged creature decided to give him a french-kiss. Youko was laughing. She knew her friend's preferences was more towards the male end of the species, but the creature suddenly deciding to attack him like that, was funny. Especially since Duo had turned the most amazing shade of green mixed with red.

The creature was suddenly called away with a whistle and Duo was sputtering. "Th-That was m-my FIRST kiss!" This only made Youko laugh harder. She had to dive under the water again so her voice wouldn't carry onto the ship. When she could control herself she went back up to watch the humans dance some more.

"Duo!" she suddenly hissed in excitement. "The blond one! the one with sea colored eyes! Oh Duo! he – he is gorgeous!"

Duo looked over the crowd and saw who she was talking about. It was too bad that she saw him first. The blond was standing next to Mr. statue and two others. The ones next to him looked just as delicious to him. One had jet black hair and looked more dark than his companions, and the other had a weird freaky hair thing going on. He had to admit it looked cool. As he watched them closer he noticed the looks between Mr. black hair and Mr. weird hair, well they were taken with each other, the way Jet-Black kept stealing glances at Weird-Hair and vice versa.

"Yeah sis, Look we have spent enough time on surface lets go before the storm hits." he said as he sniffed the air.

"Storm?? Wha-" she paused noticing the odd smell in the air and some darker clouds coming in suddenly. "Duo! Lets watch them from a distance a bit more...Please?" she begged, making her eyes turn soft and tearing them up, knowing that Duo could never resist them. He gave in. They made their way back to the rocks they had been watching from earlier When the storm suddenly hit.

The sky was filled with rain that stung, and loud cracking thunder and long branch-like lightning. It was amazing to watch and both Youko and Duo got a rush, just watching on their rock. Until they saw on of the branches hit the tall pole. There was a loud CRACK sound and a loud BOOM at the same time. The pole was burning like crazy. It suddenly fell over and crashed on the the deck where the humans had been dancing.

Pieces of wood from the railing was flung into the sea and, there was screaming and yelling. It was utter chaos. Youko gave Duo a worried look, and he returned the look. They both dived into the sea and rushed back towards the ship they had just left not an hour ago.

By the time they got there the creatures were yelling for five names. There was a splash and only four names being called out. Two more splashes were heard and only two names were left. They were yelling for Quatre and Wufei. There was a Loud explosion and tons of red flashed and loud booming going off. The Duo and Yuoko dived under the water to avoid the noise and the falling debris. Suddenly there was no ship! It was all in pieces and falling from the sky. The two rushed to the surface to see if they could find the two that the two-leggers were looking for. Looking all around them and occasionally diving under the water yielded nothing.

Duo saw a hand suddenly slip under the water and rushed to save whichever the hand belonged too. Diving down quickly to save the two-legger. Duo had no problem brining him up to the surface, but had a problem keeping him up. It seemed this thuman had a rock heavy bottom. At the same time, Youko saw a glimpse of blond before it disappeared under the water as well. She rushed to get to him before he sunk too deep. Pulling him back to the surface had been an ordeal for her. Keeping him up had been no problem for as soon as they reached the surface he floated.

They both swam towards the nearest shore, feeling the pulls of the tides of the waters on their bodies. It took them many hours to get there with the extra weight of the two-leggers, an the sun was rising in to a lovely dawn. Youko reached the shore first, seeing on how she had the more cooperative passenger. She waited in the shallow watter for Duo to bring his passenger. When they puled the two, two-leggers, so both were laying on sand only did they sit on the uncomfortable surface, that was beginning to itch their fins, and rest for a moment.

Yuoko sighed in relief, both the passengers were breathing and she started humming. It was a soft tune filled with joy and of happiness, The sorrows and fear of loosing, and at the same time relief. That tune was exactly how she was feeling. After catching just a few notes, Duo joined in. His baritone complimenting her sweet soprano voice. They just sat there, enduring the warming of the sand as well as the increasing itchiness.

They sat and hummed for a long time until voices were heard. Yuoko and Duo scrambled to get back into the sweet coolness of the water. They had just reached past the shallow water when a Group of ladies found the boys on the shore. They quickly gathering their wits and took the boys back into their building. It had a giant cross on it and was almost a pure white color.

Youko was happy that the humans were safe and sound... But she was dreading on going home. By this time they were sure to be having breakfast, and missing their youngest daughter. Duo and Youko swam as fast as they could to get back to the Palace before they sent out the Royal Army to find them.

The two ran into her sisters first. Her sisters promised to help them get out of trouble...IF they told them what had happened and where they were. Youko gave Duo a look and took a deep breath.

"Now BEFORE you all flip and shout at Duo, I was the one that dragged him into this mess." she got her sister to nod. " Now I will tell you AFTER you help me and Duo out...I don't want Daddy and Gran getting mad at you if you know where we were at before they scold me royally for being late..." her sister promised.

Her sister pushed both her and Duo in their closet with the leftovers and new bits of the 'monster' piled on top of them. with a strict order to 'sleep' the sisters locked her and Duo in the closet. after about half and hour the doors were suddenly flung open and both Youko and Duo didn't have to pretend to rub their eyes in surprise. The King and Gran both hovered there looking a bit miffed and relieved at the same time.

"Daddy? what's wrong? I was sleeping." Youko said in a childish, yet tired voice. The king swept her up in a big hug.

"When you didn't show up for breakfast with the bottomless pit, We figured something was wrong... Your sisters claim to have seen you enter their dressing room last night and didn't see you come out... And by the looks of things you were planning another 'monster'." he stated worriedly. Yuoko gave him a big hug.

"Yes Daddy, me and Duo got locked in here by accident and fell asleep...it would have never occurred to you to check their dressing room since I have my own...I am sorry for making you and Gran worry like that." she said very apologetically, having gotten the idea.

After that, her father treated them to a second breakfast, were only Duo and Youko ate, while the others just nibbled for courtesy . After that Youko's father gave them the rules on pranking...again and let them off to wander the castle. The two entered her Sister's dressing Room and saw that all her sister's had gathered there...

You took another deep breath. Ready to explain to them.

"Duo and I went to the surface." she said simply.

"WHAT! -Why!" they all shouted.

"You all got your Pearls when you were fifteen... I STILL haven't received mine. I am eighteen now... With you all talking about the surface constantly I wanted to see what it was like... And Duo will receive his pearl when I receive mine. It is not fair to both of us that because I am the youngest that Gran holds me back, so I can be the kid forever in their eyes." she stated. She got a murmur of surprise in response...

They hadn't realized their sister was that old. They also just realized that they had been bragging to her about the surface constantly ever since the oldest had gotten hers twelve years ago. Each looked down to at their tail-fin in shame.

"Well that wasn't all that happened. When we reached the surface, they were having some sort of mating dance...Although no mating was done...At least I don't think any was done. but It was amazing to watch." She continued on about the celebration she saw and about the males that had caught both her's and Duo's attention. Each describing the one they saw and the one's that stayed near them. " Then a storm came out of nowhere! We slipped back to the rocks and just watched the storm! It was such a rush! Then a stroke of lightning hit the ship-" she said as she went ahead and described the rescue of the two-leggers. "You see sisters. We not only broke the rule about surfacing but we broke the rule about meeting land dwellers." she said calmly.

The sisters each realized something as they described the men. The two in front of them were in it deep...and they didn't know how deep yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow! Hope you guys liked that! NEXT chapter you meet the Princes. Hope you like it. Till Next Week! Oh by the way! see the button down bellow???? i know you do it says REVEIW on it? CLICK it and tell me what you think of the story! I dont care if you just say 'awsome story' or 'this story could use some work' just review**

_I__f you do not have a fanfiction account leave your email screen name as your name and then which site as the first line in the review.I would love to thank you for reviewing!_

_Vixi _


	3. The Ugly Statue

Gundamanium mermaid

Chapter 3

By SeerVixion

"Quatre, wake up... wake up Quatre. Quatre don't make me get Shenlong to give you a french kiss." said an annoyed voice. Quatre woke straight up and out of bed." You have your birthday today... We leave for the docks in two hours... Don't go back to sleep Prince."

"Wufei! You know I don't want to go on that dang ship just to unveil that stupid statue that Rashid got made for me! AND PRINCE MY BUTT! You are a Prince too. As well as Trowa and Heero!" he yelled at the closing door. He sighed. Today was going to be a lo-ng day. He glanced longingly at his bed, but knew the moment he laid back down that dog would be up in his face trying to tango with his tongue, so he got dressed in a white open shirt and black comfortable pants, as well as comfortable yet sturdy shoes. He ran a comb through his short blond hair. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before he ordered three people, who were going to be VERY unhappy, to come aboard the ship with him. if he was going to suffer, he wasn't going to do it alone.

The party was going surprising well and Quatre was enjoying himself, a bit. When Rashid called everyone to gather at the starboard of the ship. Quatre REALLY didn't want to be there now. As soon as everyone was gathered, Rashid made an announcement.

"Today as we all know is Prince Quatre's twentieth Birthday. As most of you know Quatre has always been a kind and loving Prince, since he was toddling around. One of the best heirs this country has ever had. Well to commemorate his birthday the Maganac Corps. offered to build something for him. I suggested a statue and the idea hit it off with them. They asked me, as their leader to unveil it on the ship tonight." he reached down to untie a knot and pulled the covering off the statue. It only looked vaguely like him... The only thing that looked like him was the head... The other looked like if they based it off some sort of drawing of a warrior or something. "Happy Birthday Prince Quatre!" Rashid shouted, as others joined in.

Quatre quickly left the deck an went to find his friends. When he found them, Heero was already trying to plot the destruction of the statue, while trying to figure a way to save the head...They all liked the head. When Quatre joined in, it quickly became, lets see who can plot the best way to destroy it period. The discussion was only paused briefly to look at the fireworks that just started. Quatre thought they looked like red weeping willows, and quickly got the others to see how he saw that.

Shenlong had been running free while on the ship and Wufei saw her suddenly dart over to an area and stay there for moments, wagging her tail rapidly. Wufei decided to save whatever poor animal Shenlong had found and called her over to him. Only to have Shenlong quickly jump on Quatre to make him fall over and try to kiss him, preferably in the mouth and not on his face. They heard laughter that was sweet sounding but decided that it was most likely one of the people on the ship.

Finally the group was relaxed and having a great time, when a sudden CRACK was heard and then a loud BOOM followed by the sound of the main mast splintering and catching fire. part of the mast crashed on to deck and shattered the railing as well as most of the deck boards. Everybody scrambled for the rowboats. Wufei, Quatre, Heero and Trowa all stayed back to make sure everyone got off safe. They were about to head into the last boat when on of the guests saw Shenlong near the wheel. Quatre and Wufei fought Heero and Trowa over getting the dog by saying they were smaller and thus much fast than the two taller Princes. Heero and Trowa dived into the water after they saw that Wufei and Quatre had thrown Shenlong onto the the lower deck and seen Shenlong jump off herself.

Right after Trowa and Heero jumped off, there was a loud explosions of fireworks. and Quatre and Wufei were nowhere to be seen. They searched the water for what seemed like forever, but never found a sign of either one of them, when Rashid pulled them both fighting forms into his rowboat and rowed them all back home.

It was quite a surprise when they got there that there was a cloister of nuns sitting on the docks. They told a story that they were heading out for their chores when they saw two males laying on the beach. They don't know how the two got there, but there were large grooves in the sand, which suggested that somebody dragged them out of the water. But there wasn't a soul around to see who had done it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They felt like they were being pulled, or guided. Quatre had the feeling of cruising on the water. He didn't have enough strength to open his eyes to see what was pulling him. But the body was warm against him and he was freezing. Wufei kept feeling like he was sinking and that somebody kept pulling him up. He was grateful to whoever kept saving him from being sunk, but he knew that he could swim as well as a rock.

When Quatre felt the warming sand beneath him he gave a sigh in relief. The sand was warmer than the body was, but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something amazing. When Wufei felt the warm sand beneath him he also gave a sigh in relief, sand didn't make him feel like a falling rock. When they heard the two voices humming, they knew they could engrave it in their minds forever. If they ever heard the singing voices again they would recognize. It was the song they sang that made then give in to their weariness and fall into the dreamless sleep if only for moments. But something made them wake up again. The music was gone and a splash was heard and many frivolous voices came chattering upon them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the two Princes awoke they saw a glimpse of a girl before they passed out again. When they awoke again, they found themselves at Quatre's Palace, tucked safe and sound in their beds.

Trowa was sitting on Wufei's bed and was actually asleep, holding on to his hand. Wufei saw that his lover had fallen asleep and the slightest movement from his hand would wake up the tall prince. Wufei just watched his face. It wasn't often that he got to watch his lover as he slept, but then again his had was asleep and he had an overwhelming urge to move it and wake it up, which he did.

Trowa muttered in his sleep and clutched the hand harder, opening one eye to make sure his lover was still there. He saw that he was awake and Wufei was smiling at him.

"Hey." Trowa said lovingly

"Hey, yourself my Prince." Wufei said with the same amount of love in his voice. "You know what...You need to sleep in more... I rarely ever get to watch your face as you sleep, but you watch mine all the time." he added in a whine. This caused Trowa to laugh and hug his oriental lover.

"What happened?" Wufei decided to ask.

"The Ship was struck by lightning. Everybody was off except Heero, You, Quatre, and me. Somebody noticed that Shenlong was still near the wheel. You and Quatre fought me and Heero over it by saying that you two were lighter and faster than the both of us. We gave in. We saw Shenlong jump off the ship. But before you two could get off, the fire had reached the fireworks. The ship was decimated and we couldn't find either of you two. Rashid pulled me and Heero out of the water. We didn't want to stop loking for the two of you and Rashid had seen our streangth start to fail.

When we reached the shore some nuns found the two of you on the shore. We don't know HOW you got to shore before we did. There was no current that could get you there that fast, and you were pulled up and away from the tide line." He explained "You have both been out for three days. I was really starting to worry."

"How is Quatre and Heero?" Wufei asked suddenly sitting up, and getting a bit dizzy from the sudden blood rush.

"Heero is fine... Quatre still hasn't woken up." Trow replied a bit concerned for his fair-haired friend. He held his Lover lightly letting him become used to being elevated before he released him again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heero had decided that since Wufei had somebody to look after him when he woke up, that Quatre needed one too. Heero decided that he could read while looking after his friend. He was in the middle of a rather exciting part of the book he was reading. The stoic character of the book was right about to do battle with the masked fighter, when Quatre woke up. Heero mentally glared at the younger Prince but marked his place int the book and went to reassure his friend.

"Heero? Wh-" Quatre tried to say but realized that his mouth was as dry and wood. Heero gave him a cup of water that had been at his bed side.

"The ship blew up." Heero explained. Heero told Quatre how they had found him and Wufei. He also told him that he was pulled above the tide line.

"Heero did you find the person who dragged us up?" Quatre heard himself ask.

"No. Nobody saw who did it." was the brief answer that he received.

_Who could have saved us? I remember hearing the most beautiful song. Wait. There was two voices. A sweet soprano and a baritone... A fisherman's couple maybe? I remember being cold but at the same time warm. I remember the feel of rushing water against my chest. I-I can't remember much else. - WAIT! A remember a silhouette of a person! Who could it have been!?_ Quatre thought to himeself. Pushing his memory to remember.

"Heero, there were two people... A soprano and a baritone. They sang to us. it was a most lovely song... and I remember being pulled in the water... But that is it." Quatre's wearisome voice called out as he decided it was best time for another nap.

_Well that is certainly something new. Trowa came by earlier and didn't say anything like that...But I doubt that Towa pushed Wufei for anything that He remembered...I ... I shall stow it away for later use."_Heero decided to himself


	4. A Dagger and a Lilly

Gundamanium Mermaid

Chapter 4

Seer Vixion

Disclaimer: Look at chapter One for the disclaimer. HOWEVER. This chapter needs another. The song in this chapter is _Only Hope_. It is sung by Mandy Moore. from the movie, _A Walk to Remember_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been weeks since Youko had seen the blond human. She had been gathering all sorts of Lore on humans and their habits. There wasn't much, except that Humans were never nice and they ate all fish creatures. Humans were never to be trusted. She asked her father why and all she got was 'humans killed your mother.' Not much of a response... But did humans really kill her mother, or was it having too many children to bear that killed her?

Everyday had found her singing the song she had sang to the humans. Duo had begun to do the same, but thought better about it, The other guards would most likely think he was up to something if he went around humming and singing like an idiot. So he only did when he was around Youko. But he was thinking about the brown haired human, the one who he referred to as Mr. Statue. He had gone far enough to try and draw what the human looked like. he thought it had turned out all right... so he drew what he could remember of Youko's Blond angel looked like. He gave the finished result to Youko and was glad that he did. He had gotten one of her rare smiles again.

Indias, Youko's oldest sister, had felt the most guilty out of all the sisters since she had been given her pearl first and had bragged the most. She decided to apologize by finding out where the human that her sister cherished lived. She had the dolphins help. They knew to look for a Blond human that was surrounded by four men. She had given the description of the men just as Youko and Duo had given her. So far she had no luck, But the dolphins thought this was a 'game' and thus the game would spread to the other dolphins, so it was only a matter of time.

Yuoko's other sisters had begun to pester their dad and their Grandma about why Youko hadn't received her pearl yet. Each sister had gotten them to realize how old Youko exactly was. They were one step away from going to a neighboring mer-kingdom to get their king to give their sister a pearl if their father and Grandmother did not give it to her.

It was exactly one week later when Indias had gotten news about where the boy lived. She was going to go and tell Youko, but something a bit bigger stopped her, her father.

"Where exactly are you going in such a rush, and with such news about a _human_" Her father had spat out the last worrd like it was venom.

"Father, not ALL humans are evil and want to exterminate the mermaid race like you say. After all, wasn't the Sea-Witch Dorthy once loved and cherished above all, but them she turned to the dark arts and became so evil? There has to be some good ones to balance out the bad Father. And to whom I take this news to is no business of yours." She replied curtly

Her father was a little taken back. Indias had never spoken to him like that. He was so startled that he didn't reach out to grab her when she swam past.

Indias rushed past her father. It would do no good to get found out now, especially when they were so close to getting Youko her Pearl.

Her father called out, "WAIT A MOMENT INDIAS! I have some news for you to spread to your sisters. Youko will be given her Pearl tonight, Everything has been arranged for. Make sure that you and your sisters are well prepared and make sure Youko is presentable, as well as Duo." her father commanded and then left. Startling Indias.

_Now there is NEWS!_ Indias thought. She rushed off to tell her sisters. Youko being the last that was told.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Youko!" Metti, another one of Youko's sisters, called out. "Guess what!"

"What?" Youko asked surprised. Metti had never made it a point to seek her out that often.

"You are getting your pearl tonight! Dad gave Indias the news and she spread it on to the rest of us. We drew clams on who would tell you. Oh! And Duo is supposed to be present and presentable too. Hurry to our dressing room! We got work to do. Indias is getting Duo, he will meet us there." she said scattering the facts around a bit, but getting the point across.

"REALLY? Oh Metti you aren't being mean are you? Your not just saying this? I really am getting my pearl tonight and so is Duo?" Youko asked worriedly

"No I am not being mean, and Yes it is true. Now hurry up, the party starts soon."

Youko rushed to her sister's dressing room. Inside was Duo. he was getting his hair done. Yuoko glided nervously over to him and took the next seat. Duo looked like he was in heaven. Indias and Sara cleaning his hair, deeply scrubbing it and relaxing his scalp. Youko was in for the same treatment, only Metti and Hoshi did that for her. Coral decorated Duo's hair, while Riches did Youko's. Just as the last hair decoration was in place did their escorts come to collect them for the ceremony.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The castle was beautiful. Their escorts showed then to the room where the ceremony would take place. That room was the most lovely of them all. Youko and Duo had never been allowed into that room before. It was only for the mer-people that had gotten their Pearls. There was a lovely garden that was the envy of the sea. There were so many Mer-people around that Duo and Youko's heads were both spinning in delight. Duo received his pearl first.

Duo was nervous. But the look on Youko's face calmed him. Youko looked as giddy as he felt moments ago, and that was a contagious feeling. The ceremony for him was simple. He just had to re-swear his vows as Youko's guardian and protector. He was given a pearl that matched his eyes, a deep purple that bordered on black. The pearl was set in the hilt of a dagger. Duo accepted the pearl dagger without a second thought. As he receded from the stand Youko was called up.

Youko was nervous. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. But the look in Duo's eyes was of fierce joy, that she ignored her feelings and glided to the stand where Duo was moments ago.

Her father and grandmother both straightened up a bit. This was their last child to receive her pearl. They didn't want to give her the Pearl but with their other children supporting her they had no choice.

"My People. Today we give out the pearl to the my last daughter, may she always be happy." Her father said with elegance. "I have but one thing to ask her before she receives her pearl." He looked at her. "Will you sing us a song, my daughter?"

Youko looked at her father. He had never asked her to sing before. She didn't know that he knew that she could sing. The request was reasonable and she had no reason to refuse. With a sigh she began.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_Its the one that I've tried to write _

_Over and Over again_

_I'm awake in the Infinite cold_

_but you sing to me over _

_and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now your my only hope_

_Sing to me the songs of the stars_

_of your galaxy dancing and _

_laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that _

_you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now your my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm given you all of me_

_I want your symphony _

_singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I've given all I had _

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now your my only hope_

_hmmmmm_

_mmmmmmm_

_oooooooooo_

She finished the song with a song with a soft inaudible sigh. She didn't know why she chose that song, it just popped into her head. Her father and Grandmother seemed to be happy though. The whole crowd seemed stunned except for Duo and a few of her sisters. Her father handed her the Pearl that belonged to her. It had a blue sheen to it as well as the Atlantian coat of arms with a crown siting on it. The symbol represented that the owner of the Pearl was of royal blood. The pearl was set in a har decoration that resembled a lily. She allowed her father to put it in her hair,

Youko graciously accepted the Pearl and turned to crowd. They all cheered. the loudest was Duo followed closely by her sisters. The celebration lasted hours. And unbeknown to the crowd, they had a secret watcher.


	5. The Second Breath of Air

Gundamanium Mermaid

Chapter 5

Seer Vixion

Disclaimer: the song in this chapter are Move On by Abba

It was hours after the party had ended and the time when Duo, Youko, and Youko's sisters went to the surface, legitimately this time. Youko was just as enraptured by the smell, sight, and feeling of the surface wind and moon, as she was the first time she visited. She sighed, thinking of that she had thought about the blond human. Her sisters had noticed the sigh and asked what was wrong.

"I am thinking of the human boy again. I want to see him."

Indias quickly remembered what she had meant to tell her sister before their father had interrupted them. "Youko... Duo... I _know_ where they live. I had the dolphins find them." she said, getting the full attention of the group. She told them what the dolphins had told her. "By their description you gave me the dolphins matched them up. They are to the land kingdom, just a bit north and aways east of here."

Youko and Duo gave a loud whoop of joy and wanted to visit the kingdom, but Coral stopped them.

"DON'T. It would take FAR to long to go visit them at the moment. We wouldn't make it back home before the sea witch caused a storm. Father and Grandmother would punish us if anything happened on the 'first' time to the surface. We go to the surface EVERT night. We can go there tomorrow. The dolphins can give us a ride. We would make much better time this way, now just enjoy the moon and the wind. Last time you were distracted by the ship. This time listen to the wind, and see if you can match it's song with your voice."

Youko felt the wind caress her skin, feeling the warm and the cold at the same time. Feeling the wind gently breeze across her skin as if the wind was a long lost lover. As the moon shone down upon her making her feel safe in its soft glow. She nodded to Coral and took a deep breath, letting the surface air fill her lungs and let out her clear voice. She sang quietly, as if too afraid to let it be heard by another, making it seem to grow loud then soft again as the wind would.

_They say a restless body can hide a peaceful soul.  
A voyager, ad a settler, they both have a distant goal.  
If I explore the heavens, or if I search inside.  
Well, it really doesn't matter as long as I can tell myself  
I've always tried._

_Like a roller in the ocean, life is motion  
Move on  
Like a wind that's always blowing, life is flowing  
Move on  
Like the sunrise in the morning, life is dawning  
Move on  
How I treasure every minute  
Being part of it, being in it  
With the urge to move on_

_I've traveled every country, I've traveled in my mind  
It seems we're on a journey, a trip through space and time  
And somewhere lies the answer  
To all the questions why  
What really makes the difference  
Between all dead and living things, the will to stay alive_

_Like a roller in the ocean, Life is motion  
Move on  
Like a wind that's always blowing, Life is flowing  
Move on  
Like the sunrise in the morning, Life is dawning  
Move on  
How I treasure every minute, Being part of it_

_Being in it, With the urge to move on_

_The morning breeze that ripples the surface of the sea  
The crying of the seagulls that hover over me  
I see it and I hear it  
But how can I explain  
The wonder of the moment  
To be alive, to feel the sun that follows every rain_

_Like a roller in the ocean, Life is motion  
Move on  
Like a wind that's always blowing, Life is flowing  
Move on  
Like the sunrise in the morning, Life is dawning  
Move on  
How I treasure every minute  
Being part of it, Being in it  
With the urge to move on  
[fade  
La la la la la la-la,  
Like a wind that's always blowing  
La la la la la la-la  
Life is flowing  
La la la la-la (move on)  
Like the sunrise in the morning  
La la la la la la-la  
life is dawning  
La la la la-la (move on)  
How I treasure every minute  
Being part of it, Being in it  
With the urge to move on  
La la la la la la-la,  
Like a wind that's always blowing..._

She held it out until she chocked from lack of air. Duo was surprised. She hadn't sang like that before. The song felt as if the wind was singing to her, letting her in on every little secret it carried. The moon showed the face of his friend, it was soft and serene. If Duo had the means to capture the moment forever he would have, but he didn't.

Her sisters were stunned. Their sister was the envy of the each of them. But they were all proud then to be her sisters. Youko could be the envy of the sea, and now they knew why she hadn't sang that often in front of them. They would want to see her preform on stage, and Youko's life would have never been this joyful.

Tonights trip was soon over and the seven sisters and Duo had enjoyed the night like it should have been for a first trip to the surface. Youko's sisters had done a excellent job on keeping Youko and Duo's minds off of their human crushes. On the way back Youko kept glancing back, wanting to go see the blond human. None of her sisters took notice, but Duo did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vixi: Well How was it? I know this chapter is short, but when I was writing this I had a MAJOR witer's block that wouldnt go away. So I worked on the last chapter... I know I am not supposed to go that far yet, BUT I knew how I want this to end. As of Sunday oct. 28 2007 I only have up to chapter 7 done and I have 1/2 the Final chapter done.


	6. Meet the Witch

Gundanium Mermiad

Chapter six

Seer Vixion

Vixi: The song in this is called The Wind by Cat Stevens

000000000000000000000

It had been a week since Her first official trip to the surface and Youko had suddenly been swamped by offers for her hand in marriage. Her father was stunned, He hadn't had this many offers for all of his other daughters combined and in truth he didn't want to give her away. most of these offers were of mermen to old for his youngest daughter, the youngest offer being in his late twenties. He sent replies back saying that his youngest daughter was not to be married for political reasons, She was to live her life in happiness and marry for love and love only. However if they wished to court his older daughters they could come to his court and try their hands at it. Youko knew nothing of these offers and he preferred to keep it that way.

"Metti!" a voice whined, "Can we go today? I want to see him and I know Duo want to see his human too! Please..."

"Youko! I told you, Your sisters and I have to meet the Princes from other kingdoms. I want to impress them. Now shoo, I will try to get you to the surface after dinner tonight. Now go, shoo, vamoose, high-tail it outta here..." Metti said grinning at Youko's antics.

Youko was discouraged. She knew that if they went after dinner they would not make it back in time. She was drifting down the hall towards her own room, when she overheard a conversation from two guards on their patrol.

"I swear it is that damned Sea Witch's fault. She promises so many things for a price. I have heard that the price is almost never worth it."

"I also heard that she cheats. If you are within succeeding the bargain she sends a creature to mess everything up! But nobody has ever been able to prove it."

"I heard that She was once one of the advisors here at the castle until the Dutches found out that she was using her magic for the dark arts. I hear that she doesn't look a day over twenty!"

The voices faded into the long halls. Youko gave it a thought. Every merfolk knew where to find the Sea Witch. If she could grant any wish, maybe it was worth it. She would be able to see her human...She swam off to find Duo.

"Duo! I have a brilliant idea!" she said happily.

"Brilliant huh? Well spill it. Then I will decide if it is brilliant or not." he said skeptically.

"Fine," she pouted, "Well I know my sisters are busy with politics, wanna go see the humans? They told us where they were... And from what they said it was really close to where we dropped the two humans off when we saved them... Please Duo!" she pouted

"There is something more isn't there? You are keeping something from me..." he crossed his arms.

"Ummm, wellyouseetheSeaWitchcanmakeushuman andwecanlivewiththehumans. Sowecouldsee themwheneverwewant." she rushed. She knew that once Dou had deciphered it he would yell at her, so she drug him away from all Merfolk

It took Duo a bit but he did decipherer it. "WHAT! What do you mean _ Well you see the Sea Witch can make us human and we can live with the humans. So we could see them whenever we want" _he mocked, "I am not going to see Dorthy. Do you know half the rumors floating around here about her? She is a WITCH, Youko a WITCH! I don't mean to burst your bubble but your father would kill me if I took you there! You know that right? Do you WANT me to become tonight's main dinner course?" Duo completely freaked out on her. The Sea Witch was definitely bad news.

"I know a little bit of the rumors, And besides you would become human with me wouldn't you? Daddy can't eat you if you are with me. And isn't your job to be with me always as my guardian?" she asked a bit coyly and with every ounce of persuasion she had in her.

Duo rubbed his aching temples with his fingers. What she said was true... but to tell truth he was scared of the Sea Witch ever since one of her storms destroyed his first family. If he went with her he would be doing his job and if he didn't he would be royally grilled. If they did become human, he would be able to see the human that he had feelings for. If he didn't he would miss they only likely chance of becoming human... "Alright Youko you win. We go to the Witch." he gave in.

Youko beamed at him. "I know what it cost you to say that Duo. Go pack, because we are leaving now. Meet me outside the castle. I will be there as soon as I can." she said happily as she rushed to her room to grab a few possessions as Duo sped off to gather his items too. Youko grabbed a bag of jewels and her Pearl. The bag of jewels had a few gold coins in it and few small cut pieces of precious jewels like emerald and sapphire. She met Duo at the gates leading in to the castle and headed to where the Sea Witch was rumored to live.

The Sea Witch lived where the waters were always warm. Where red liquid turned black. There was rumored to be a rock wall that had an ancient creature's bone etched onto it and that the skull of the creature was the entrance to the Sea Witch's lair.

It took them most of the day to travel to the Lair of the Sea Witch. once they arrived, Youko was tempted to turn back. Here the water was thick, it was hard to breath let alone swim in it. The water was _hot_ and their lungs felt as if they were on fire, but the thought of their humans kept their resolve and they did not falter or hesitate on going in.

Inside was almost worse than the outside. It was dark inside they could not see more than a few feet in front of them. On the floor of the cave there were plants that kept trying to stick to them as if it was trying to eat them. The plants felt slimy and slick. They had to swim near the top of the cave to keep out of it's reach. Youko ended up following Duo after on of the plants pulled her to the bottom. Duo had to use his dagger to free her.

It wasn't long until they reached what seemed to be the main chamber. Somehow this part was all lit up. They could see shelves upon shelves of jars and bottles, all filled with different colors of liquid. In the center was a natural bowl raised from the floor and it seemed as if somebody was in the middle of making something seeing on how a green concoction was bubbling over the rim.

"Well! What a surprise! The Seventh daughter of the Sea King visiting ME! To What do I owe the honor of Princess!" said a voice that echoed off the walls.

"I have come to ask you a favor Dorthy the Sea Witch. I have heard that you have granted wishes and that your wishes come with a price." Youko said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Y-es that is true," Dorthy hesitated, "I have granted wishes and they come with a price. What is it you want my Dear?"

"I want to be human." Youko said in the same voice

"Oh MY! What a wish to grant! Is that what you wish for too young man?" Dorthy asked surprised at such a wish.

"Yes." Duo replied neutrally. He really didn't like this witch.

"Can you do it?" Youko asked rashly

"Of COURSE I can do it! You are not the first to wish for this. Though the price will be high." Dorthy said with a sly voice.

"I will pay whatever the price for Duo and myself." Youko said "Money is not a problem."

"For you Princess, I believe that. But I do not want jewels or gold. I like more personal prices." Dorthy said. "I have two potions that will work." She browsed the shelfs until she came upon a small shelf that held bottles. One bottle held a crystal blue liquid and the other held a purple liquid. She pulled both the bottles out.

"These should do the trick. Hold out your hands please. I need a drop of your blood to mix with the potion for it to work." she explained.

Duo held out his hand first and she pricked his finger and added the drop to the blue potion. Youko did the same and her blood was added to the purple potion.

"These potions will only work for you. And now the Price. You said you are willing to pay any price? has this Human ever heard your voice?"The sea witch asked.

"Yes, when I saved him from drowning. When we got him to shore I hummed to him." she answered truthfully.

"Then your voice will be your price for both the potions." Dorthy replied with a grin knowing that this Princess was now coveted by the sea for her voice.

"My voice? But How will I talk to him? How will he be able to understand me?" Youko asked in a frightened voice.

"My Dear! there are more ways to talk than just with you voice! Use your body to talk to him!" Dorthy said gleefully.

Duo had stayed quiet. He didn't want Youko to loose her voice, but he didn't want to loose his voice either. What if the price for Duo was him becoming female! That just wouldn't do. Maybe Duo could help Youko's human understand his princess.

"I agree!" Youko said quickly.

"Good! Sing for me then!"Dorthy cackled

Youko took a deep breath and sang softly, gradually getting louder.

_I listen to the wind  
To the wind of my soul  
Where I'll end up well I think,  
Only God really knows  
I've sat upon the setting sun  
But never, never never never  
I never wanted water once  
No, never, never, never_

_  
_The green liquid started to glow turning in to a goo. It acted as if it listened to the voice that was singing and suddenly started to float towards her. The goo invaded her mouth and wrapped around her voice.

_  
I listen to my words but  
They fall far below  
I let my music take me where  
My heart wants to go  
I swam upon the devil's lake  
But never, never never never  
I'll never make the same mistake  
No, never, never, never -_

Her song ended as a whispered rasp as the goo came out. The goo was no longer green but a golden color, still echoing her song. Youko tried to talk but nothing came out. Tears filled her eyes. She rushed to Duo and he just held her close.

"Good! Now listen closely you two. The potion will loose its effects when dawn comes. You have to be at the surface by then. You have as much time as the world will grant you until your love marries another. The dawn after your love marries another, you will turn into Sea Foam. You two get this right?" Both nodded. "Good now go you only have four hours to get to the shore." Dorthy said with a smile.

Duo and Youko glanced at each other and swam as fast as they could out of that cave. Duo dragging Youko along with him. Duo kept his breakneck pace, dragging Youko along. She was trying to keep up but couldn't and just settled for swimming as fast as she could, to help Duo as much as she could.

Duo knew that he couldn't keep this pace, but Dawn was just hours away and if they did not make record time they would never reach the shore.

000000000000000000000

Vixi : Well this chapter is Done. Just so you know. I have the next chapter finished. BUT after that I don't have anything but the Final chapter done. So i got LOTS (maybe about 10 chapters) until the end.

All these chapters are somewhat unedited. I briefly check them over. If you find anything write it in your review.


	7. The 'Nymph'

Gundamanium Mermaid

chapter 6

SeerVixion

Vixi's Corner: Okay Sorry for the long wait. Read teh foot notes on Why. Nope no songs sorry

000000000000000000000

The castle was in an uproar. A man had been found unconscious at the beach. Quatre had ordered that the man be brought to the castle. Rumor had said that the person who had found the man first had thought that he had found a girl. The castle physician had been called up to make sure that their new guest was healthy and physically fine.

Quatre and the princes didn't get a chance to look at their new guest before Sally arrived and checked him out. She came out half an hour later.

"He seems exhausted. I don't know what happened to him though. He has an excellent body, and it seems as if he works out regularly. One thing does puzzle me though. He has purple eyes. I have never seen purple eyes before, hmm" she said questionably. "Any way let me know when he wakes up. He may not be able to remember anything from before." she ordered to the Princes, getting grave nods in reply.

Quatre was the first to enter, followed by Heero, Wufei and then Trowa. The each got to see him.

"Wow!" Quatre said in a quiet voice, "He really does look like a girl. I have never seen hair as long as his..."

"Hn." was Heero's reply. Quatre grinned when he saw Heero's eyes glued to the guest. Wufei and Trowa had no reply, but both envied this man for his beauty. Those two left first.

"Heero? why don't you take first watch? I got a meeting with town council in a bit. Have Trowa take third and Wufei fourth. Tomorrow I will take first watch."

"Hn."

Quatre left the room, leaving Heero sitting down beside the guest.

Heero stayed by the brown haired male. Something about this person just didn't sit well with him. He had no doubts that the sleeping figure would cause trouble in the future. He just wasn't sure how much and if it would be a nuisance or dangerous type of trouble.

It wasn't until the second morning passed, that Duo awoke. At first he thought he was still in the sea but his skin felt dry and itchy and he was too warm, and whatever covered him was soft and dry not wet. He opened his eyes. letting them flutter open to adjust to the bright light. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down. Duo looked at the offending hand and then the owner of the hand. He was surprised to see that it was the man he had rescued. Duo opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He looked around trying to find something.

"My name is Wufei. You are at Maguanac Castle."

"Where is Youko?" he rasped.

This startled Wufei. "Youko? We only found you. Prince Quatre has granted you a home here, until you remember your own. Do you have a home?"

Duo wanted to say the Atlantia, but something made him blurt out "No." He grimaced at his answer. It wasn't what he wanted to say.

Wufei saw the frown, "I will be right back. Our doctor said that she wanted to be notified when you awoke." Wufei bowed and walked out the door to find Sally.

On his way he found Trowa walking with Heero. "Barton, Yuy, I need you two to see if there was another person found on the shore. Our guest asked for a person named Youko." He politely ordered.

000000000000000000000

_Youko had tried hard to keep up with the much faster Duo, but was failing miserably. They had just reached the shallow water when the sky was beginning to lighten up. Youko dug frantically for her purple potion. She saw Duo chug his down and then curl and writhe in pain. She knew that they couldn't be seen together. She slipped back in to the water and swam as fast as she could. She waited until the last moment to take the potion. Only just barley making it to the beach before the dawn came._

_She quickly drank the vile purple liquid. IT wasn't very long until she was in pain too, she just couldn't vocalize it. No matter how much she tried to scream, no sound came out of her voiceless throat. Ignoring the pain, she crawled further inshore, dragging her lower half through the rough and scratchy sand. Her lower half was more defined, becoming more human but not splitting into two separate legs yet. It wasn't until the final stage that her legs became human legs._

_Having fully completed the transformation, she lay naked on the slowly warming sands with only her black hair cover her. She curled into a ball, wanting to go back into the water and swim though the currents. Knowing she couldn't because she knew that she was now human. _

_She was drifting in and out of consciousness. She heard a great commotion about finding a body near the Town next to the Prince's Castle. Then she drifted out again. When she came too the next time, she felt warm and oddly wet. She opened her eyes a crack and found a man looking strangely at her. She saw him move closer, and then faded out again._

000000000000000000000

It wasn't long before a fisherman had told a tale about a nymph coming out of the water. The rumor went that she didn't speak a word. Many came to find out why the nymph said nothing. It also wasn't long, before the village guards came and arrested the fisherman for abuse. This so called nymph had been found by the neighbors bleeding from many wounds on her torso, legs, and arms.

It also wasn't very long until Heero and Trowa heard the rumors of this nymph. They reported their findings to Quatre who told Duo.

"From what the 'nymph' looks like...it could by Youko." Duo stated, dearly hoping that this lead was his sister-of-heart.

"That is enough for me. Bring her in Trowa, Heero." Quatre ordered.

Trowa and Heero rushed off to rescue this nymph. When they got there they found a barely clothed girl with her hair tousled up. Her eyes were wide in fear. Trowa felt his blood boil at the condition of the girl. Heero wanted to hit something, or rather someone. Trowa knelt down to the girl. He noticed her eyes for blue like the clear sea. "Are you Youko?" he softly whispered to her.

Her eyes came into focus she tried to say something, but as before nothing come out. She nodded her head. She pulled her arms around her for warmth. Heero pulled his cloak off and gave it to her while Trowa secured it on her for her.

Her blue eyes showed gratitude. She shyly stood up. She walked a bit and looked back the nodded her head to where she was going, motioning for them to follow. She brought them to where they were keeping her pearl and a few of her scales from where she was found. She pointed to them then to her. Telling them that those were hers and not the person who was keeping them.

Heero stormed up to the person that had them. Then without asking he took them from him. "If you want these back petition the Prince while in the mean time we get you for stealing." he snarled. He would be damned if these people would keep anything that belonged to the poor girl.

Trowa had ended up carrying Youko. She had almost passed out after a few minutes of walking. He noticed that when he first offered to try and carry her, she had shied away, as if afraid of him. It wasn't until a few minutes later when she stumbled that he spoke again. "You know Youko, Duo wouldn't be happy that you are suffering so much. let us help you."

She didn't hear anything after 'Duo'. She glanced at the two men again. She recognized them now. They were on the ship with the Man she rescued. She shyly gave her hand to the long-haired one.

"By the way My Lady. My name is Trowa and this is Heero." Trowa spoke softly to her as if her were trying to calm a wild animal. She fell for it. He picked her up and cradled her. He almost dropped her in surprise.

"HEERO! She is lighter than a feather! If I threw her up in the air she would float!" Trowa said shocked. Youko didn't hear any of it. Trowa's arms were nice and warm and she was lulled to sleep both by his gait and by his heart.

000000000000000000000

Vixi : Sorry for the LONG wait. I had a MAJOR block... I am afraid that the next chapter may be a bit shorter.


End file.
